The Prostitute
by walkindarkness
Summary: Slightly AU. Gambit meets Rogue in a club and it ended...not so well.
1. Magnetism

**A/N: Hello all, this is my first attempt at writing a FF in _years, _so please keep that in mind. I have a terrible time writing chapters and uploading them, so I have made an extremely long chapter to tide everyone over till the next one. Just so everyone is clear this is an AU from x:men-Evolution however the looks, ages, and such of the characters are based off the cartoon (slight modifications to some); just my own world. **

**Disclaimer: I own (though I wish) absolutely NOTHING, I make no money from this story. It is rated M/MA for themes, violence, language, etc. If you don't like anything (writing style, the way things are going...) then please don't send hateful reviews; just leave and find something more to your liking. Otherwise please feel free to write any kind of review you wish :) If you have questions I will be more than happy to answer. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The club was packed as usual. The sounds defining upon entering, the lights just blinding enough for you to get disoriented and the girls were more than happy to help you find your way. "Magnetism" was a three story club in the middle of Manhattan. The first floor could only be described as something off the Vegas Strip. Upon entrance into the club, one could choose to enter a neon hallway which led to a mini casino with poker, black jack, and craps in its center and slots and roulette dotting the sides. Show girls wearing silver corsets and booty shorts that seemed to sparkle were seen mingling with the players, serving drinks and dealing cards, making sure everyone was happy and drunk enough to keep pouring their money into the games.

The center, the life blood of the club as you enter, was a large stage, different parts of it stemming off into the crowd. Tables and booths draped in metallic table cloths filled the available space around the stage. Men drinking, smoking, and nibbling h'orderves hooted and cat called the dancers doing their routine; hoping that they would be able to afford or have a chance to take them to the second floor. The second floor was nothing but rooms in which the patrons could live out whatever fantasy that came to them. This is what brought everyone to "Magnetism" the chance to be with a beautiful showgirl for one night and winning big money. The third and final floor was reserved for the owner of the club, Erik Lehnsherr and his private rooms and office. No one was allowed up there without explicit invitation.

Rogue peeked into the club through a little peephole she had made in the supply closet, which really was the pantry of the small kitchen behind the bar. Wishing she could be out there with everyone. She watched people laughing, drinking, eating and willed herself to look away from the happiness that vibrated the club along with the thumping music. Everyone enjoyed themselves, watching the dancers who were currently swinging from the ceiling on fine colorful silk. Some weren't even using the silks, Rogue knew that some of the dancers could fly or float themselves; but they were under strict instructions that anyone having a mutant power should keep them hidden. They were using just enough to make it look like they were flying, a way to further capture the attention of the audience. She wished she could be up there with them; the feeling of weightlessness always helped her escape her thoughts and memories. The feeling of flying made her dream of a different life.

In her musing she didn't notice him watching her, until the metal collar around her neck got smaller cutting off her airway. She felt herself being lifted from the floor and slowly being turned around to face her jailer, and master. "What do you think you are doing?" he questioned her; she could only gag her reply, ripping at her caller trying to relieve the pressure on her throat. Erik floated her closer to him, raising his hands he pulled her hands apart by the small metal cuffs she wore making her spread them far apart. "How many times have I told you not to go anywhere near the club?" he questioned again, not expecting an answer. Tears were rolling down her face as the pressure on her neck continued and she couldn't pull any air into her lungs. He smirked at her, eyes menacing. "You will be punished for your continued insolence." Her eyes widened, fear poured out of her in waves, sending a shiver down Erik's spine in anticipation.

He turned to walk out of the supply room and up to his special room floating his toy behind him. Reaching said room the guard he had posted there growled menacingly at him, "Now now Logan, you remember the last time you growled at me?" He raised his hand and the big man's body flew down the hall and connected soundly with the wall at the end of it ten feet away pinning him a few feet from the floor. "I will be out shortly, make sure I am not disturbed." To emphasize his point he slowly closed his fist drawing a cross between a growl and whimper from the burly man; his body contorting into it-self painfully. The pressure suddenly lifted and Logan fell to the floor hitting his face and grunting with the pain of his body trying to right itself and the smarting of his face connecting with the hard ground. He looked up just in time to see Erik enter his "play room" while floating an unconscious Rogue behind him.

Logan snarled and resumed his post outside the heavy wood and metal door. He wanted nothing more than to rip open the offending door, kill the bastard, and take him and Rogue far away from here. But neither one was allowed to leave; they would be killed almost instantly. They both wore the same metal caller; it was set to explode if it left the premises or if they tried to remove them. Granted, Logan knew that the blast most likely wouldn't kill him, he just couldn't leave Rogue behind, not after everything they both have been through at the hands of their "master". He flinched at the sound of her barley muffled screaming behind him; trying to ignore the smell of her blood being spilt not for the first time that night.

* * *

The early morning air felt good against Gambit's skin as he waited for the club to close for the morning. The sun was just peaking over the horizon of skyscrapers draping the streets with a pink light as everyone was readying themselves for the day. Gambit took out his mini binoculars as he caught sight of movement at the clubs front entrance. Spying what caused the disturbance, he immediately identified the bartender of the club heading out with one of the dancers. His file on the club personnel told him that it was Scott Summers and Jean Grey, both managers and both the last ones to leave the club at the end of the day. After locking the front door they kissed passionately before walking down the street together. '_time to 'et to work' _Gambit smiled to himself, taking out his bo staff and vaulting from his perch to the grown in one graceful movement.

The silver carpet of the hallway muffled his entrance to the floor via the hole in the window. Still crouching on the ground he cautiously looked up and down the hall expecting to see guards posted at either end of it. To his surprise he saw none. Silently he crept to his right down the hall passing a rather foreboding wood and metal door on his left before reaching his destination. Silent as the master thief he was Gambit took out his lock picking tools. He raised an eyebrow at the low security as the door silently unlocked for him. The door quietly opened fully to an empty office. Lush metallic grey curtains lined the windows from the top pane down to the floor. Rich dark oak floorboards coated the entire office. A silver area rug demanded most of the floor with a metal couch with grey cushions for comfort resting on top of it. The black oak desk drew him forward; he strode over to its call and located the hidden panel in its left side. There resting on a blanket of velvet was his target. In the darkness of the office the substance in the cylinder seemed to glow an eerie pink, which to him seemed to move like a lava lamp. Carefully pulling it from its velvet cradle Gambit took a moment to admire the pink substance before pulling out a padded travel tube from one of his many pockets in his ever present trench coat.

Having put away his prize he silently closed the hidden panel and made his way back out of the office. Before reaching the door something shone dully out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, Gambit took notice of the dry bar along the wall near a window to his right. Trying to find the source of the glimmer he padded over to the bar and carefully looked the contents over. His trained thief eyes spotted immediately the thing that was out of place. In the center of the seemingly normal tray of bandy glasses, the decanter was solid metal. It was shaped to look like a regular decanter to hold the amber liquor but where crystal is clear this was solid. Carefully picking it up off the tray Gambit was surprised at how heavy the decanter really was. Checking the inside of liquor, Gambit rotated the piece this way and that in the small sliver of light streaming from the window. '_dis is no ordinary pitcher._' The metal in his hands didn't hold a shine like anything he has seen before, it seemed colder than other metal, still smooth and flawless but colder, heaver. Deciding to take it with him, Gambit carefully placed it in his leather satchel with the travel tube, turning the burden to his back to be completely hidden by his trench coat.

Now ready to leave without further distractions Gambit quickened his pace to the office door. Reaching the hall, and silently closing the office door behind him; he heard voices coming towards his direction. His escape route was still about ten feet away from him, making a snap decision Gambit broke for the foreboding wood and metal door opening it and closing it silently, hoping that both the people coming down the hall were heading to the office and that there was a way out in the room he just entered. Listening to the muffled voices outside door, his blood ran cold when he heard a faint whimper from behind him. He quickly turned around hands pulling out a charged card in the same motion; when his eyes finally adjusted to the dim light and focused on the sound he gasped. '_Qu'est-ce que?!'_

* * *

Rogue couldn't help the whimper that escaped her. She thought it was her "master" coming for another round and when she realized that it wasn't her relief was palpable. She then hoped that the figure was Logan finally able to figure out a way to escape and coming to get her. But when the intruder spun around at the sound of her whimper her hopes fled and fear replaced them. He was holding something small and glowing in his hand looking like he was about to throw it at her. But as soon as his eyes had adjusted to the light, the glow on the cards immediately went out and he gasped and muttered something.

He made his way quickly over to her and stood in front of her to examine her. She tried to flinch away but couldn't move; she tried to say something but no words came out. The man looked at her intently, unsure of how to proceed. She relaxed slightly when he whispered to her "Ah'm not gonna 'urt ya" he soothed. She was fixated on his eyes thought; they were a brilliant shade of red, shining at her with a mix of concern, confusion, and anger which were set in a sea of black. She thought she could just drown in his eyes, never had she thought eyes would hold such emotion for her, only hatred like she was a bug to be squished. So entranced with his eyes she didn't notice that he was reaching up to try and touch her. Her body instinctively gave a violent shake and she tried to move away from him, pain searing every part of her body in the process. The last thing she saw before passing out was his deep red eyes full of shock and confusion.

Gambit didn't know what to do. This situation was completely alien to him, he didn't know what to expect when entering this room but it certainly wasn't this. When he turned around to find the source of the whimper he expected a guard; he was shocked to be met with a body hanging by thick chains from the ceiling. The smell of old blood and burnt flesh clouded his senses, making him want to gag. Refusing to cover his mouth, or react in any way, he moved closer to the figure dangling from her apparently broken wrists in the middle of the room. Once he was close enough to see her properly he was filled with a barrage of emotion that took him by surprise. The most overwhelming emotion he felt was anger; the girl in front of him was naked except a metal collar and covered in what appeared to be her own blood with multiple burns, bruises, gouges, and what seemed to be dried seamen. He saw the fear in her eyes; he almost shrunk away from the sight. The eyes staring back at him put every emerald he had ever stolen to shame. He would have given anything, he realized with surprise, if he could take away the fear that was pouring out of them and replace it with anything else. He tried to sooth her with his reassurance of no harm. It seemed to work sense she wasn't quivering to move away from him.

He noticed that she was staring intently at him, fascinated by his own demonic eyes. He was always just a little self-conscious of his eyes; he waited for her to turn away from his gaze in fear like everyone else. But she surprised him by looking at him unmoving; she didn't seem to notice anything else except his eyes. Using this to his advantage he began to reach up to try and gently take her down from her shackles, he was utterly shocked when she filched away from him so violently that she passed out from the multiple tortured induce injuries.

Now he really didn't know what to do. He could have helped her walk out of there if she was conscious, but unconscious and looking at her now, broken legs he didn't think he could pull it off without getting caught. He needed to leave and he needed to do it some time ago, but the thought of leaving this girl in this room left a foul taste in his mouth. Frustrated, Gambit cursed and promised the unconscious girl that he would come back for her and get her out of here, no matter what it took. He forced himself to leave her there and walk back to the door. He tried to focus on hearing voices outside the door to make his escape. Once he determined the all clear, he glanced back over his shoulder at the battered girl and forced himself to open the door and leave.

"Je viendrai pour vous" he whispered to her as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Logan had been on high alert all day sense they found out. Someone had broken in and stolen something from Erick while the club was closed. He couldn't say that he was upset about it, but he was concerned about him taking his anger out on Rogue. He had just put her on her pallet of blankets that served as her bed and was trying to wake her up. After a little bit of quiet pleading, and gentle shaking, her eyes opened a crack, she blinked up at him trying to focus. Finally seeing him he noted the look of disappointment on her face before it contorted in pain.

"Hold on kid. I got 'ya" he cooed, taking off one of his leather gloves that he was required to wear and gently placing his hand across her cheek, he felt the familiar sensation of his life force being drained away. He was happy to let it go if it meant healing her up a bit after her session with Erik. He watched the pain ebb away from her face the longer he kept his hand on her. He however was starting to fade, he knew if he didn't let go soon she would involuntarily kill him.

She seemed to sense this; she shoved him away from her as hard as she could breaking the skin contact. Logan stumbled backward, breathed heavily, after a moment he tried to kneel back down next to her. She was glaring at him. He rubbed the back of his head apologetically, "Sorry, got carried away." She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Instantly Logan reached out and touched her chin with his other gloved hand and gently lifted it to examine her neck. There was heavy bruising under her collar, the welts and the colors her pale skin was making caused Logan to internally flinch.

"Looks like he managed to crush your wind pipe a little this time" he could see the tears glossing her eyes threatening to fall. He examined the rest of her, trying to see what else needed to be healed. It always surprised Rogue how gentle her older friend could be. He had always been there to help after her meetings with Erik; his healing factor saved her life more than once over the years. She desperately wanted to tell him about the dream she had while waiting for someone to come and get her down. It had been a wonderful dream; eyes like onyx set with deep blood red irises, they looked at her with such concern and worry she wanted to sink into it. She knew that for her to tell him her throat needed to work, and with it crushed like it was she was having a hard time even breathing steadily. She knew that it would be awhile before she could fully recover using Logan's healing power.

"Your left leg is still broken, one rib, and your throat" he told her sadly, she couldn't feel it; everything felt like one massive painful bruise. He gave her a muscle relaxer and food he had smuggled with him. "So, Erik had a break in last night" he told her casually watching her eat. She stopped mid bite and stared at him like he grew an extra head. He chuckled at her expression, "Ya, I'm surprised too. Don't know whether to send a 'thank you' card or hurt the thief" he looked at her with concern. "You know he's going to take this out on you" he said mostly to himself noticing her twitch which in turn made her grimace with pain. He wished he could take her away from all this, make her life better. They had been together sense she was first brought to this hell. He looked upon her like an older brother and he tried to protect her as one.

She made writing motions in the air, confusing him. She looked at him more urgently and made the motions again in the air. He looked around; when he came up empty handed on paper and pen she indicated the bottom drawer of her dresser. Finding the instruments and handing it to her she fumbled trying to hold the pen and write with her badly bruised fingers. Finally she managed to scrawl four words that shocked him.

_I saw the thief._

Logan raised a slightly bushy eyebrow at her, "Whad'da mean you saw 'em?" he said in a low growl. He waited impatiently while she scribbled her response.

_He came into the playroom. I thought it was a dream._

Now Logan was angry and the over whelming overprotective feeling washed over him as he pulled her gently into a hug willing to ask the question he wasn't sure he wanted answered. "Did he hurt you? Did he try to touch you in _anyway_?" he emphasized the last part hoping that she wasn't going to be more traumatized than what she already was. He relaxed when she shook her head in the negative against his broad chest. She pulled away from him so she could scribble something on the crumpled sheet of paper,

_He tried to save me_

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Room 213

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews. Without further delay!**

**A special thank you to RRL24****: for catching a most embarrassing spelling error. :)**

**D/C: I own nothing…blah…blah…blah.**

* * *

It had been a month since he'd been here. The sounds of the music thumped every part of him, making his head hurt slightly. He sat at the bar making small talk with the bartender of the night, trying to wheedle out any information the girl had. He sighed in frustration when all she seemed interested in was taking him up the second floor after her shift. Normally Gambit would have jumped at the opportunity of a quick fuck, but the image of terrified emerald eyes stopped him.

He had never had this much trouble finding someone, especially not a woman. He had been coming to club "Magnetism" every night the first week after his break in to try and find his chérie. Gambit cursed at himself for the hundredth time that night for referring to the girl as his chérie. He had no idea when he started to call her that, but it sounded good in his head he found it hard to stop. He just hoped that when he did find her the reference would stop. He didn't think it would. He couldn't sleep after he left that night. Images of how he found her haunted his dreams. The guilt of walking out on her ate away at him. He needed to find her, needed to see that she was really alright and what he saw was an illusion or anything but what he saw. Then he could move on with his life and never close his eyes and see that room and occupant again. But it was like she never existed except in that small room. Gambit downed his scotch as he watched one of the dancers perform wishing it was the girl he was looking for. He did find the next best thing in his search, his favorite scantily clad waitress.

Grinning at his this small triumph, Gambit moved from the bar and carefully wound his way around the stage, tables, and people and sat in a corner booth in the waitresses section. He patiently waited to be served; this was his favorite not only because the fille was an excellent dancer, but because she was a chatterbox, and chatterboxes sometimes tell you things they shouldn't He had actually got the entire layout of the first and second floor without too much effort from her. He was hoping that tonight would be the night that he got some answers, one way or another. Gambit's grin widened when the girl started practically bouncing over to his booth.

With a huge smile plastered on her pale face she greeted him in a very preppy and peppy voice, "Hello Remy! Nice to see you again this evening" she beamed at him; she immediately blushed a deep shade of pink when he took her hand and gently brushed his lips against the back of it. He turned his glowing red eyes up at her, "bonsoir, Kitty. You look ravishing this evening" he complimented smoothly. He watched as her pink blush turned red and she gave a small shutter of pleasure slowly taking her hand away. "Thanks. Like what can I get 'ya?" Remy leaned back in the booth like he owned the whole club and replied, "The usual mon chaton."

Kitty giggled as she left him to fill his order, giving Remy a perfect view of her pert backside being hugged and hardly covered by the metallic spandex fabric of her outfit. As he waited he turned his attention to the dancer currently on the stage. His brain mentally pulled out the file on the dancer identifying her as Jean Grey. Remy wondered how her boy toy was taking the notion of her particular outfit. She was tantalizing everyone with a sparkling green barely keeping her breasts contained corset dress; the slits on either side started at just below her hip and plunged all the way to the floor, allowing her to move around the pole in the middle of the stage and giving a glimpses of her pale legs to all the drooling men staring up at her. He wondered how those conversations went after she was taken up the second floor so said drooling men could have their way. Remy was pulled from his musings and smirking at how much Jean reminded him of Jessica Rabbit when Kitty came back with his drink and some food for him to munch on.

"Merci" he smiled brilliantly at her making her blush return just slightly. She brushed her chocolate hair behind her ear and asked in a high voice, "will that be all for now?" She expected him to say yes. She expected him to flirt a little more with her; she knew that he never wanted anything more. He would just sit here alone and look at the girls all night with a frustrated look on his handsome face. Kitty certainly did not expect him to grab his wrist and pull her down into the booth with him, he whispered in her ear when she re positioned herself against his side, "Non. But there is something I have been meaning to ask you for some time now Chaton." Kitty forced herself to relax against him, she though he was going to ask her the one question every man she serves asks. She tried to force her face into an expression of want before she looked back at him. She didn't want him though; she never wanted any of them.

"I want to know everything about the girl with the brown and white hair" he cooed into her ear. It took Kitty point two seconds to fully register what he just asked slash demanded of her. She gasped and immediately phased out of his grasp and through the table to her original position opposite him. She noticed the look of surprise flash across his face before it was replaced with that smooth smirk she has always known. She tried to calm her now heightened nerves as she replied "I don't know what you're talking about" hoping he would note the desperation in her voice and leave it at that. Instead she saw his eyes blaze a deeper red as he stared her down trying to break her resolve; she couldn't break, he had no idea what he was really asking and who he was dealing with.

"I think you do Kitty. I would really like to know" all flirtation left his voice, his posture was more ridged, no longer sitting back but leaning forward, one hand gripping his drink making it glow a reddish orange in front of her. Kitty looked at him confused, not sure what to expect from the glowing glass practically pinning her where she stood; when she continued to say nothing however, the glass grown a brighter orange under his grip. "If I let go, the glass will explode. It will take the whole booth with it. Do you want that kind of attention?" Kitty was now visibly shaking with nerves and indecision. On the one hand she couldn't just tell Remy what he wanted to know; technically she wasn't supposed to know that the girl even existed. On the other, she absolutely couldn't have anything blowing up in her section. That would bring Scott over and the prick would eventually bring Erik, which would be even worse.

Remy steadily watched her hoping she would give in, he didn't want to blow anything up, that would definitely give him away; but he wasn't about to back out now that he knew she was hiding something. As the loud music and cat calling filled the silence between them for what seemed to Remy like hours he thought he might actually have to make good on his threat when she continued to only shake and turn more and more pale. He started to lift his fingers off the glass and it slowly cracked under the buildup of his explosive kinetic energy. If at all possible, Kitty paled even more, but it seemed to do the trick, she quickly placed her hands over his hoping to stop him, she only succeeded in making his eyebrow raise in anticipation. "Wait!" she hissed at him through clenched teeth, "how 'bout you meet me upstairs in room 213" she questioned hoping he would hear the frantic desperation in her voice.

"Alright chaton." He thought she was going to melt into the floor with relief at his words as she anxiously watched him pull his energy back into his body leaving the cracked drink harmless. "Come to the room like after my shift. I presume you know when that is." Remy nodded in the affirmative; of course he knew when everyone was done with their shift. What kind of thief would he be if he didn't? Satisfied with his nod, Kitty practically sprinted away from him and his table to disappear somewhere in the back kitchen behind the bar.

* * *

Remy had been to the second floor of the club a couple of times before, however, those time he had been very drunk and preoccupied with a woman leading the way to her room. Coming here alone seemed strange to him. He had a fuzzy recollection of where the all the rooms were located, there was nothing important or valuable on this floor so he never bother to memorize the floor plan.

Finally locating room 213, Remy mentally checked himself to make sure all his playing cards and bo staff was in easy reach. It wouldn't be the first time if a fille led him to a room and it ended up being a trap. Somehow he doubted the little valley girl would do that to him, but you never know.

Opening the door he peered inside. "Chaton? Are you in 'ere?" He pushed the door fully open and walked inside examining his current surroundings. These rooms were about as big as any large hotel suite. He knew that the small walk in closet to his right was full of fetish toys, clothing, etc. for the guests to use. The large bathroom on his left he had spent some time in, had a deep whirlpool jet tub, big enough for four people. He grinned to himself remembering just how he tested this number the last few times he had been here, not looking for someone.

Making his way further into the room he spied Kitty on the king sized four poster bed waiting for him. She was still dressed in her waitress outfit which was nothing more than a silver glamour corset with silver spandex glimmer boy shorts. Her metallic thigh high boots were haphazardly placed at the foot of the bed, revealing pale thighs under black fish net stockings. She didn't seem to notice him, she was ridged with nerves. Her fists were clenched so tightly, Remy was sure if he placed a coal in them he would get diamonds.

He raised an eyebrow looking at her; he didn't think that asking for this kind of information about a girl would bring out such fear from anyone. He made his way over to her to try and calm her down, and froze mid step, a menacing growl reached his now heightened ears. On the small balcony across from him, he finally took notice of a figure standing there watching him, the figure stepped through the opened sliding door and dominated the small suite.

What Remy could only describe as a burly mountain man stood before him with an outdated hairstyle. His black hair seemed to fan out at either side of his temples and the biggest tightly shaven mutton chops he has ever seen outside of a bad movie distracted him briefly from the piercing black eyes that seemed to weld him in his place. His broad chest was temporarily covered by his huge crossed forearms making his overall appearance more menacing; Remy couldn't find a single opening in his stance.

"That's far enough bub" came the large man's low rumble of a voice.

_Merde_ was all Remy could think of.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Tension Triad

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews! Sorry this took so long, I hate it when life gets in the way to writing.**

**First, I just wanted to take a moment to fill in some gaps as there is a little bit of confusion. Keep in mind that this is an AU story, for instance Logan has no idea who Remy is or why he is asking about Rogue. Logan is super protective of Rogue so anyone asking for her is already on his shit list. So he won't attack Gambit unless he provokes it, however he also doesn't want him near his other favorite which is Kitty (keeping it kinda like the show in that regard).**

**Second, I do understand that the first chapter is super dark. I am pretty sure at this point it is the only really dark chapter. Thanks for your patience and sticking with this everyone!**

* * *

The tension in the room was palpable, Kitty sat rigid on the bed while Logan was staring at Remy and Remy was looking calmly back at him, his nerves on high alert. Finally Kitty managed to squeak out in an almost whisper, "R…Remy this is Logan. Logan this is the guy I was telling you about" she hastily swung her arm between the two of them. Logan grunted not really caring about introductions he just wanted to know the bottom line. Remy took this opportunity to raise his hands in a surrendering gesture and backed away from Kitty and into a comfortable armchair.

"Hello mon ami, I wasn't expectin' company." He smoothly greeted while waiting for the man to relax a little. No surprise, all Logan did was grunt. The silence was thick as they waited for someone to say something, anything.

After what seemed like forever Logan finally dropped his arms and let out a huge sigh, looking worn and much older than what Remy assumed he was. He shuffled his way to the other chair adjacent to Remy's and flopped down, Remy thought the chair might give way like a ton of bricks just fell on it. Kitty took this moment as a chance to actually start the conversation, finding her voice and getting bored with the staring contest she looked expectantly at Remy. "Like how did you know there was a girl here with brown and white hair?"

Before Remy could even open his mouth to reply, Logan sighed "because he's the guy that broke into Erik's office about a month ago." It took everything in Remy's power not to look surprised by this comment, "and how do you now that mon ami?" Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and looked back at the thief, "because that girl remembered you when she woke up later that night. She thought you were a dream." Remy couldn't understand the feeling beginning to pool in his stomach, was he excited that she remembered him out of her nightmare when he found her or was he just relieved to know that she is still alive after all he saw?

"So why were you in that room in the first place? What were you stealing? And why are you here now?" Logan rambled these questions at Remy. Remy patiently waited for him to finished before carefully considering his answers, "I can't tell you da what I was takin'. Just that my getaway was blocked an' I happened to land in da room." Logan's eyes narrowed at the evasive answer while Kitty sucked in a breath. She knew about the 'play room' they were talking about. Rogue would tell her snip-it's without meaning too when they would talk after Kitty would smuggle food down to her. She never wanted to set foot in a place like that one that has only caused her friend pain.

"Well what are 'ya doing here now?" Logan asked deciding to push the conversation along. Remy opened his mouth going to say the first thing that came to his mind.

Closing it, he thought for a moment trying to think of the most diplomatic answer. He didn't really know why he was here. He knew that the guilt of leaving that girl behind like that wouldn't leave him alone, but was that really it? He wanted to take her away from what he saw, what he imagined had happened hours before his arrival. He wanted to find this mysterious woman and wrap her in his arms and hide her away from everything that would ever harm her again.

Shaking all those feelings aside, not truly believing his own thoughts or where they had come from. He only met her for like a minute how could he have such a powerful reaction to her from that sort a time? Granted it was under extreme circumstances, but would he really be feeling this sense of protectiveness otherwise? Trying unsuccessfully to rid himself of his confusing thoughts, Remy took out a deck of cards and started shuffling them absently and gave the only other answer he could come up with; "I made her a promise 'dat I would come back for 'er." Kitty tried not to squeal at the cuteness of his comment, instead her body betrayed her by blushing and grinning. Logan raised a bushy eyebrow at him.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Logan asked hoping that his voice didn't betray the fact that he welcomed the chance to figure a way out of here, and who better to come up with a plan than a thief? Maybe they could come up with a better idea than just slashing everyone and run out the door. Remy stopped his shuffling and held up one card making it glow and flame slightly, a mischievous glint shining through his red eyes. "Da way only a master 'tif can."

* * *

"This plan is never going to work."

"It has to work. It's the only one we got, that makes any sense."

"Stop your squabilin' its goin' to work. I came up with it, non?"

They had been arguing over the finer details of the plan for more than a couple hours now. The digital alarm on the nightstand blared the time mockingly at them. They decided to stop for the night, they had a plan, and they had a time to put it all in motion, now it was up to Logan to get the supply's they needed to set it all into motion. In the meantime Kitty was going to talk with Rogue and make sure she knew what was going down and let her know that Remy was a friend and that Logan somewhat trusted him. It would take some time before the plan could actually be triggered, which put everyone a little on edge.

Saying there farewells they all left with a sense of purpose. Logan felt like finally everything was going to go his way. His little Strips could finally leave and start to actually have a life outside the pantry sized room she lived in. He was helping to build her a better future, nothing could spoil his mood. Not even getting shouldered roughly by Scott dampened his spirits as he made his way to his quarters, the furthest and smallest room from the suites of the second floor. Only he and Rogue stayed at the club full time, that way Erick can keep a watchful eye on the two of them.

Kitty grabbed her things from the suite's closet and practically bounced out the club, waving goodbye to Kurt who was taking inventory of the bar for closing. She couldn't help but be excited that her tentative friend would be leaving. She was a little unsure at the beginning like Logan, being just a little over protective of Rogue. But spending more time listening to Remy and hearing his plan she couldn't help herself, she ultimately felt for everyone that made it into her small friend circle, especially after having to smuggle extra food down to her every once in a while. Or getting more bandages for Logan those times when his healing powers weren't enough, like last time. Now she had the task of convincing her friend that this was a good thing; that it was alright to not give this place a second glance. It wouldn't be that hard of a sell but she also knew that Rogue can be incredibly stubborn and thought she would never admit it, scared. Scared to leave, scared to enrage Erick, scared of being alone; but she would worry about that tomorrow.

* * *

Rogue watched from her pantry hiding place as the performers came into the club. It was the eerie quite before the rush and the dancers on the early evening shift were just coming in to practice their routine. She watched as Amara move around the stage like she was water, twirling a long flaming orange silk ribbon behind her. She reminded Rogue of a flickering flame dancing and throwing her arms out to catch people entranced like the lapping of a flame. She looked completely content dancing, that is until Jean Grey walked up to the stage and started to critique everything she just did. Rogue knew from experience that Jean was nitpicking Amara's routine and insulting her, conformation was the slump in Amara's shoulders and the setting of her face as she tried not to let it get to her. Rogue wanted to run out and tell Amara how beautiful the dance was and give Jean what's coming to her. But that is forbidden for her.

When Jean was done being superior she flicked her long red hair and sauntered over to the bar where Scott was double checking the inventory of the previous night. She placed her elbows on the bar top leaning forward over it, practically falling out of her too small shirt instantly grabbing Scott's attention. They talked briefly, Rogue just barely hearing what they were saying being so close to the bar. Jean took him by the hand and led him to the elevators. They won't be seen until the club opens later that night. Rogue was only minimally jealous of the intimacy they displayed, the small touches here and there. The feeling soon passed when she realized that she is jealous of Scott and Jean, the two most hated employees at the club.

She still longed for touch though; even a small kiss on the cheek could send someone in a coma. The only person willing to touch her without any of her usual cover-ups was Logan, and he was a big, growling, over protective brother to her. She found herself daydreaming about the thief she briefly encountered. She would never admit that she was doing that more and more sense that night. She dreamt mostly of his eyes, they were so unusual and shown with emotion; unlike the cold steel color of Erick that she was used to. She wanted to meet him again, but she doubted that would ever happen, beautiful people like him do not rescue nor care about someone like her.

She had always been the black sheep even without the development of her powers. When she was little the other children would pick on her because she was quiet and different with her natural pale complexion and striped hair. However being bullied by the kids in her neighborhood helped her learn to stand up for herself more in high school. She had a small clique of friends, and she actually smiled more. That was until the dance with Cody, and everything went south from there. Her powers, loneliness, fear, destruction, anger, hope, helplessness, Erick, all of those memories flooded her daydream like a nightmare. She had no hope anymore, no ray at the end of a very dark tunnel, this was her life and she needed to learn to accept it.

But was it so wrong to want to dream of something better? Yes apparently, as she watched Erick stride into his club with a noticeably angry scowl across his face. Today was going to be a long day. She ran to find Logan and let him know that she would need his healing later.

* * *

**whew...hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to post. Questions? Comments? Leave it at the review :) **


	4. Free

**Thank you all for your wonderful patience. With out further delay...**

* * *

She saw him again. He had been coming to the club and sitting in the same booth for a week now. Always searching for something or someone, smiling and talking with Kitty, frowning at the answer she would give him, seeming to look right at her, though knowing that wasn't possible.

Kitty and Logan had a long talk with her just days ago about the man that always seemed to occupy her thoughts. She was told that he was her way out of this life and into a new one, if she wanted it Kitty told her repeatedly. Of course she wanted out of this life, but she couldn't understand why someone would risk everything to give it to her. They had only met for a brief second, and now he was going to rescue her. It seemed like a fairytale, she just hoped that it had a happy ending for her.

She was told that she would not be allowed to meet with her intended savior, it would arouse too much suspicion, but Rogue thought it was because Logan just didn't want them to be near each other or something. From what she gathered from Kitty and what she could see through her peep hole and dreams, he was very handsome; and she knew how protective Logan could be.

Today was unlike any other day at Club Magnetism; Erik was not going to be present for most of the night and left running the bar and dancers to his pet, Scott. This meant a breather for everyone who works at the club. Erik ran everything with an iron fist whereas Scott try as he might, was no Erik. For Kitty, Logan and Rogue it meant a chance of a lifetime.

As the night began, Kitty was going over the plan with Logan and Rouge one last time before she was to start her serving rounds. The air was thick with tension between the three of them, nervousness seemed to shake Kitty like a leaf, she shook the water out of her bottle more than once trying to distract her from what they were about to do later that evening.

"I still don't think this is going to work. What if he can't get the collar off?" Kitty voiced to the other two. They were occupying the very limited space of Rogue's "room," all of them were sitting cross legged in a triangle pattern. Rogue fidgeted on her pallet as she looked between Kitty and Logan waiting for him to give a reassuring answer to Kitty's concern.

"If the 'Master Thief' can't get that thing off, then this plan is all for nothin'. Stripes will just have to run her butt back here." '_Assumin' her head didn't explode from the collar bein' tampered with_' Logan kept to himself. He didn't want to give in to that notion and he definitely didn't want the girls to start a massive fit of hysterics before they were going to pull something like his. Really he didn't know what all the fuss was about, he and the Cajun were going to be doing all the work, taking all the risk. If everything went accordingly the girls wouldn't even be noticed.

About to voice that last opinion out to his conspirators, Kitty shot straight up towing over them, running a hand though her hair and yelling; "I'm so going to be late! Rogue, I'll see you at the meeting place. Scott's like going to kill me." Without another thought, she gently squeezed Rouge's arm as she was trying to stand and bounded out the door.

* * *

Slowly the club began to fill with its nightly visitors. The noise of each room could be heard out on the street, thumping those waiting outside for the hope to join in on the fun.

The dancers put on as good a show as any, making the men stuff their panties with any bill they could pull out of their wallets. Some were even luckier, having paid their way into a dancer's bed for a couple hours. Logan keeping a watch on all those who entered the upstairs rooms, making sure no one got out of hand.

Kitty fluttered around from table to table, bringing an assortment of booze and food for patrons, wishing that the night could be over already. It had only just gotten under full swing and already she was getting propositioned to go upstairs with particularly unattractive men. More than once she had to turn around and yell at a patron because he started to get a little handsy. This only succeeded in getting glares and reprimanding glances from Scott.

Ignoring his stares Kitty tried to make the most of her shift, placing a smile on her face and sounding like an idiot to get more tips from the drunken men she served. She only noticed the Thief arrived when she got to his table and asked what he wanted.

"Like whoa! Where did you come from?!" she asked him startled that he practically materialized in the booth. He gave her a sly grin, his ruby eyes dancing with amusement, "Now Chaton, if I couldn't make it into this club unnoticed, they wouldn't be callin' me a Master 'Tif non?"

Fidgeting slightly under his stare Kitty gave a nervous chuckle as she walked off to the bar to get his drink, he had been there so often by now that she knew it by heart. Bringing it back to his table she started to shake again with nerves, almost dropping the drink of the tray she used to carry it. Recovering she managed to place it in front of him without him actually wearing the beverage. As she pulled her hand away from the glass, Remy grabbed and held her hand. She looked at him then, and got momentarily lost in his comforting gaze.

"It will be alright Chaton. Soon it will all be over" he gave her hand another reassuring squeeze before letting go. Kitty smiled broadly at him, and bounced away to take care of her other tables.

* * *

Rogue waited in Kitty's second floor room. She sat on the bed and waited for anything to happen. For Kitty to come bursting into the room and tell her it was time, or Logan telling her that everything had gone south and she needed to run back down stairs to her quarters. But nothing happened. She hoped that was a good sign that everything was going smoothly, no one was suspicious and no one was getting caught. The problem is Rogue hated the waiting.

She paced the room, opened the closet and made disgusted noises at the costumes Kitty was no doubt forced to wear if she had a "guest" come to her room. They reminded her of the ones that Erik would force her to wear; however those were also to inflict some sort of pain for his sick pleasure. Slamming the door to the latex and bad memories she opted to marvel at the bathroom.

The room was crisp, clean, and inviting. The lightly colored marbled floor contrasted nicely with the hard wood walls and chrome accents that made up the bathroom. Moving further into the luxury the thing that immediately dominated the room was the soaking tub. It was big enough to sit four people comfortably trimmed with chrome accents and faucet. Rogue longed to try the tub, fill it with hot water and bubbles and attempt to wash away her fear and anxiety about her current predicament.

Chuckling at her folly she gracefully ran a gloved hand over the edge of the tub feeling the marble edge cooling her through the leather of her glove. She took note that next to the tub but not connected to it was the stand alone shower. It had the same textured marble as the tub with matching chrome accents. Rogue suppressed a shuddered as she was well aware of Erick's love for metals and need to put it everywhere.

Rogue gently pulled on the glass door of the shower and stepped inside, the door silently closed behind her. Again she wished she could turn the hot water on and let it cascade down her and all of her worries could be washed down the drain as she sat on the marble bench carved into one wall of the shower. Her hand twitched for the chrome knob that would turn the water on, but she forced herself to stop inches away from it. This was not the time for such things.

Stepping out of the shower she made her way back to the living area to wait on the bed. Flinging herself on the bed and bouncing slightly she sank into the soft mattress. Closing her eyes she contemplated how much longer it would be before Kitty and Remy would come for her.

* * *

Remy and Kitty made their way to Kitty's room as planned. No one tried to stop them as they were sure Remy had paid to be with Kitty. Logan spotted them coming out of the elevator and gave the smallest of nods, indicating that all was clear on his end. Which meant that the other bouncers that were assigned with him were currently getting drunk and gambling in Logan's quarters.

Upon reaching their destination, Kitty silently opened her door allowing Remy to walk past her into her room. Remy stopped short however when he saw the beauty that was apparently sleeping. She looked amazing, her naturally pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the room, he couldn't see any of the marks that would indicate the state he saw her in when they first met. Her dark auburn hair cascaded around her in a mass above her head; the two white streaks that framed her face when he saw her tangled themselves in the rest of her hair while she slept.

She was small in size, probably from malnourishment, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by her chest as we watched it rhythmically rise and fall with her breathing. He was tempted to reach out his hand and clasp the one that lay naturally opened as she slept. Her other hand rested gently on her stomach her black glove blending in with her shirt. Her feet dangled off the bed like she was sitting and that became too much for her so she fell backward. Her feet just barely touched the floor. Her legs were hidden from his scrutiny by black jeans which were tucked into what appeared to be black heavily buckled boots.

Remy abruptly stopped his admiration when Kitty ran into the back of him with a light squeak, causing the girl he was staring at to stir and snap her eyes open at the noise. Remy's breath left him as he was hit with the full force of stunning emerald.

She fluttered her eyes as she tried to focus on the people who entered the room.

"Oh…" was her only response when she finally sat up on the bed her hair falling along her back in odd angles from her nap. Nervously she looked at Remy who seemed to be in a trance staring at her. "Umm…" and before she could even formulate her next thought Remy crossed the small space between them and took her right gloved hand in hers and gently kissed the back of her palm as the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, "Bonjour mon ange, j'ai avoir aspirait à voir vous nouveau." It was true he realized with astonishment. He meant every word and that sent a twinge through him. The object of his current affections was looking at him like he grew an extra head out of his current one. She gaped at him, having no idea what he said, "Erm," was her only response.

Just as suddenly Remy stepped back pulling her off the bed and to her feet as he went, never letting go of her gloved hand. "I'm 'ere to rescue you, mon Cherie" he told her with a slight flourish of his hand in the air. Kitty chose that moment to step fully into the small space and giggle, "this is Remy, Remy this is Rogue." A deep red blush blossomed over her cheeks as Remy brushed his lips against her gloved hand again after learning her name.

After what seemed like an eternity had passed, Remy let go of her hand but never moved away from his close proximity of Rogue. His red eyes glittered with mischief as he bend himself at the waist and whispered to her, "may I take off your collar?" Rogue had to physically demand that her body stay upright as she felt she would melt into a pool at his feet. All she could do was nod at his request.

Remy inched even closer to her and pulled out what looked like a hooked dentist pick. Twirling it in his hands he examined the offending metal collar around her pale neck as if looking for something. He found it at the back of her neck, with a hushed noise of approval he carefully lit the end of his pick with an orange-red glow, just barley noticeable. Even more carefully was he placing the glowing pick inside a small hairpin sized crack in the metal of the collar.

Rogue felt a tingling sensation spread around her neck as she waited to something to happen. Kitty let out another squeak, this time in surprise as her collar glowed faintly. There was an almost inaudible popping noise as the collar began to grow brighter and her skin became hotter. It only lasted a second as what felt like a great weight was lifted from her shoulders and the the collar hit the floor with a loud thump.

Rouge cupped her neck with one hand gently rubbing it, while tilting her head to look down at the now misshapen and melted collar. From that moment on, Rogue's life changed forever.

"You are free mon ange" Remy whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to write. Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone enjoyed their Labor Day weekend! Enjoy : )**

* * *

Rogue gingerly touched her throat touching the raw skin with her gloves. She looked at the man who had been occupying her dreams and now who became her rescuer; wondering what they should be doing now. She must have voiced this concern, for Remy gave her a crooked smile and held up a fan of playing cards in front of his face, his eyes glowing a little brighter red. "Now, Cherie, we have some fun" the cards in his hand glowing a bright red to match his eyes.

Kitty stood next to Rogue and picked up her bag that had been ignored on the floor until now. Handing it to her, Rogue slung it over her shoulder while asking, "so how are we gettin' outta here?" Kitty spoke up before Remy could open his mouth. "This part of the plan is a little tricky. Remy found some alarm systems that lead from the kitchens to the rest of the club that are designed to go off as soon as you walk through the door. He didn't have enough time to disable them, so the plan right now is for him and Logan to essentially blow the crap out of the main club and lobby to cause a distraction. We are going to be running for the door before Erik gets back." Rogue nodded her understanding and tried to quell the dread that crept through her, she hoped that this plan would work and that Erik wouldn't catch them, or it would be hell to pay if he did.

Remy led the way to the door opening it a crack and looked down the hallway to make sure that Logan was still at the end of the hall watching the elevators. He nodded to the burly man and Logan called the elevator. Turning back around to the ladies Remy winked, "it's gonna' be fun" he assured them. Hearing the ding at the end of the hall, Remy motioned for Kitty and Rogue to follow him.

Adrenaline was coursing through each of them, calming Remy and Logan who were used to the throngs of battle; while Kitty and Rogue tried to stop shaking with anticipation. All four of them crowded in the elevator. Rogue was fidgeting with her hands as they waited for the elevator to stop on the main level. She had to suppress a yell of surprise when a strong arm wound its way across her midsection and pulled her gently back into a solid chest. Hot breath tickled her ear as her Cajun rescuer whispered to her, "just stay with Kitty and you will be fine mon ange. We will keep you safe." Rogue shivered at his words and the close proximity he was to her. She indeed felt safe in his arms against his chest, she almost whimpered when the elevator dinged and his warmth left her.

They all knew that the silent alarm that signaled Rogue's departure from the back rooms was going off on the third floor offices. The elevators they had to use were for all patrons and their escorts. The service elevators; which Rogue was allowed to use as they led straight into the kitchens; were used to frequently during business hours for them to be useful for their escape. Remy quickly stepped in front of the group and threw one of his glowing playing cards at the bar, it exploded sending Scott up and over the bar top, smoke billowed to cloud the vision, and screams from the dancers up on the stage.

Another explosion sent the dancers into a fit of panic, behind them the stage was gone, and they were now standing on an island climbing over each other to get away.

Explosions sounded in different parts of the room. Yelling and screaming of the patrons filled Rogue's senses as she was becoming slightly disoriented from the chaos that was spread out in front of her. She felt like she couldn't move, she couldn't see through the smoke and she couldn't hear over all the yelling and explosions. She faintly heard Logan roar and a slashing noise signaling that her friend was undoubtedly fighting.

Kitty carefully and quickly grabbed for Rogue's hand that had started covering her mouth from the shock of what was happening. She needed to get her across the room without getting injured or caught in anyway. They were losing time, any minute Erik would come hurtling through the front doors and punish all of them; they needed to be gone before then.

She pulled Rogue through the crowd of runny and screaming patrons. She knew that the only way that she could get from where they were at the elevators and to the front door was to phase in and out of people creating a straight line. She heard Rogue gasp when they went thought their first person and just realized that she had revealed her mutant powers to her. During those late night plan meetings they just talked about how Kitty was going to lead Rogue through the crowd, nothing about how she was going to do it.

The two girl dodged people that surprised jumped in their way and sprinted to the door. They could just make out the light of outside through the throngs of people and the flashing lights of the police and fire trucks were like a beacon of hope to the outside world.

And then Rogue's feet lurched out from under her, sending her face first onto the floor, feet dangling in the air. The metal buckles digging into her calf also lifted her off the ground upside down. Kitty tried to pull her back down to help right her friend when she was expectantly and forcefully pushed back by what felt like a wall. Rogue couldn't help the scream that tore through her at the sight of her friend hitting the opposite wall with a loud thud as Erik came into her field of vision flanked by the scowling Jean Grey.

Slowly Erik rotated her in the air by her shoes and watched the horror spread across her face. The frown he was wearing turned into a snarl when she finally focused on him. "You thought you could get away? I have been lenient with you up until now. I will not tolerate such behavior from you." He was about to flick his wrist, which would undoubtedly send her flying into the nearest wall and crush her when she heard the almost feral roar split the chaos that still permeated the club.

Logan had just launched himself at Erik, his metal claws bared and pointed straight for his head. Surprise flickered in Erik's expression as he almost didn't have time to stop Logan from his intended goal; which seemed to be through Erick's eyes. Before Logan could revel in bliss of having Erik's eyes and brain matter dripping from his claws, he was blasted backward by another invisible force through the lobby wall and hitting several patrons that were still running to the exit.

Rogue turned her head to make sure that Logan was alight, but Erik's voice commanded her attention, "Thank you Jean. That oaf almost succeeded this time. I will have to put him down like the animal he is." He patted Jeans head like a dog and like the poodle she was preened at the praise. Rogue was attempting to get her mouth working fast enough to say the curses that flew across her mind at that moment. But again she never got the chance to; she instead was fascinated by three playing cards slowly fluttering to land on Erik's upper chest. Understanding what this could only mean, Rogue shielded herself with her arms as Erik finally took notice of the cards now beaming on his chest, "What the…."

The explosion that followed was enough to knock Rogue out of the metal grip that Erik had on her shoes. She however flew backwards down the main stairs leading to the club. She expected to hit a table or the floor, what she didn't expect was to be caught by a pair of strong arms. She grunted as her body forcibly stopped its motion when met with the unmovable chest she found herself in.

The chest-plate she was looking at looked very familiar as did the color of the shirt under the plate. As if to help her confirm the already realization, a partially gloved hand came into her field of vision and cupped her under her chin and gently lifted her face to meet his gaze. Red met emerald and she almost flung her arms around him in relief. He smirked down at her while setting her on her feet; he placed his partially gloved hand on her shoulder while she got her bearings. "Well now what?" she asked trying to get the butterflies that were taking up residence in her stomach to settle down after the position she was in.

"We go out da back." His smirk turned into a grin when he saw the slight blush creep along her pale cheeks. She looked at him then confused, "but there is no back door to this place" she watched as the grin turned into an outright smile showing a perfect row of white teeth. He held a handful of brightly glowing playing cards in front of her face, "we are gonna make one den."

Remy grabbed her hand and practically dragged her behind him into the casino section of the club at a run. Halfway through the large casino dodging tables and slots, Remy flicked his wrist out in front of him. The brightly lit cards traveled like a bullet to their intended destination, which was the underside of the Mosaic masterpiece on the far wall, upon contact the cards exploded so forcefully that the ground shook slightly. Rogue almost cried when she saw the refection of the sun streak in through the massive hole onto her face. It had been such a long time sense she had felt the sun on her skin; even one that was reflecting off the skyscraper windows.

A buzzing sounded behind her, turning her head slightly to try and see what it was from her peripheral vision; she watched in horror as Remy was knocked forward, the back of his brown trench coat was blacked with a hole in its center smoking. Remy landed on the ground with a thud and a grunt but he did not make a move to right himself. Immediately Rogue turned around to find out what had hit him and was greeted with the sight of Scott Summers running up to her with his hands on the glasses he always wore.

Rogue stood at Remy's fallen feet trying to look threatening as she stood there. Scott stopped a few feet in front of her, hand still on his glasses, not making a move. They had a staring contest for a moment, until they heard a faint groan from the man Scott shot in the back. "Well that won't do, Jean? If you please" came the commanding drawl of Erik as he seemed to materialize from behind a row of slot machines. Jean brought her hand to her forehead and a look of hardly used concentration crossed her beautiful features.

Rogue braced herself for what was going to happen, but realized that nothing was happening to her. She let her guard down for a moment trying to figure out what exactly Jean was doing. Then she looked down at Remy, however, he was no longer on the once pristine steel grey carpet but floating in the air and seemed to be tied by invisible bonds. "Excellent. Now take him to Rogue's new modified play room. I will deal with him later. As for you…" she felt the now familiar feeling of her body leaving the ground. She was once again hovering above the floor by her boots, but this time the metal buckles were pressing into her flesh through the leather material causing her to cry out in pain. She tried to blink through it when she saw Remy's body floating past her, she attempted to grab at him, but the pain in her legs at that moment and a sharp blistering pain in her wrist made her stop all motion to grab at Remy. He floated out of the casino being followed by Jean.

Rogue held her wrist as tears swelled into her eyes looking down at Scott who wagged his finger at her like a child. Erik was slowly making a fist, and when his fingers curled into themselves the pain in her legs became unbearable, she couldn't help the pained scream that left her. Erik smiled at the noise, loosening his fingers and relaxing the metal from going all the way through her legs. "Now my pet, I think you had enough excitement for one day" he turned on his heal and walked out of the casino with her floating behind him.

"What's gonna happen now?" she asked the cruel man leading her to her inevitable death, not bothering to keep struggling when she sensed that no one was coming to her rescue this time. She could feel him laughing at her when he gave his answer; "You are to be punished to fit the egregiousness of the crimes committed by you today."

She knew what he meant. He meant that she alone would bear the wrath that was about to come. She was to bear the punishment that he would have inflicted on Logan and Kitty. This was to make her think really hard about trying to do anything like this again in the future.

After today, watching two of her only friends getting hurt so badly at her expense, as well as someone she was seeing as a hero get taken down before ever reaching the sun; she didn't want to.

She had lost the most precious thing Logan had ever given her in her short lifetime…her hope.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was worth the wait. **


End file.
